Long Weekend
by n1c0le
Summary: A camping trip for the MacDonaldVenturi family causes Derek and Casey's relationship to change. Warning: last chapter rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** _Another story from me... not a oneshot, either :-) I do have to say that this might eventually turn to a higher rating (Mature)... that is, if you guys want! So review and let me know. I started this fic awhile ago and wasn't sure if I wanted to continue it or not, but I have some good ideas for it (or so I think lol) so here it is for ya! So let me know if you want me to continue it. And make me feel better because my hairstylist went a little crazy today and I have like platinum blonde hair now... whoa. Don't know how I feel about it, so make me smile! Anyways, enough rambling from moi, here's the fic!_

* * *

The day started out like any other. Casey MacDonald woke up, took a shower, and got ready for school. It was the Friday before a long weekend, which was the only reason why Casey was able to smile on that early morning. 

She happily walked down the stairs to the kitchen, where her entire family was eating breakfast. "Good morning," she said in a chipper voice, sitting down.

Edwin stared at his new stepsister a bit uneasily. "What's with her?" he whispered to Lizzie.

"Long weekend," Lizzie informed Edwin. Her older sister always got like that the day before a long weekend for some strange reason.

Casey and Derek shot each other narrow-eyed looks of rivalry as they both reached for the milk at the same time. Before a fight even had a chance to break out, George cleared his throat.

"As you know, this weekend is our annual family long weekend camping trip. Now that our family has been extended," he smiled lovingly at his new wife, "we will have three newcomers joining us." He grinned happily at his children, who simply stared back.

Casey's jaw dropped. "_What_?" she let go of the milk, which Derek apparently hadn't had a very good grip of, and it crashed onto the table. It landed right-side up but still splattered milk everywhere.

"Mom," she looked desperately at Nora. "You know that long weekends are my only vegging weekends! And you know how I look forward to them! There are like—what—a handful a year and I just—"

Nora stopped Casey from going on by putting her hand over hers and giving her a stern look. "Casey. We have a new family here. They have a special tradition, and since we are all one big family now, we will be taking part in it as well. George put a lot of work into planning a nice long weekend for us."

"How come I didn't know about it?" Casey was still obviously upset.

"Casey, we get to make SMORES!" Marti jumped on top of her seat, acting as if Smores would do the trick in convincing Casey to want to go.

Casey gave a heavy, frustrated sigh.

"Yeah, Case, it's great. No computers. No cellphones. No showers," Derek smirked, knowing Casey would flip over that.

"No showers!" Casey yelped. This was all too much for her.

"We bathe in the pond. It's nice and clean," George smiled good-naturedly.

Casey remained silent, her eye involuntarily twitching. It was useless to fight. She knew she had no say in this. She never had any say in this family.

"What time are we leaving, Dad?" Edwin asked, finishing up his cereal.

"Bright and early tomorrow morning," George sounded way too excited about the trip. "So everyone get to bed at a decent hour tonight. I want everyone piled in the van and ready to go by 7AM sharp.

"_Seven_?" Casey sputtered. 7:00 AM on a _Saturday_? That had to be a sin.

"Seven," Nora repeated, eyeing her daughter.

"Can't wait," Casey muttered. Her good mood completely decimated, she glumly walked to school by herself as she usually did.

"What's up with you?" her best-friend Emily asked her when she saw Casey sulking in the hallway.

"I have to go on some stupid family camping trip for the entire weekend," Casey grumbled, shoving a pile of books into her locker. "No cell phones or showers, and my annoying stepbrother 24/7 for three days."

Emily raised her eyebrows. "Well, I wouldn't mind being stuck with Derek."

Casey narrowed her eyes, not getting why her best-friend and most of the girls at school seemed to be so obsessed with her arrogant stepbrother. "I _do_ mind," she said firmly, re-organizing the books in her locker before shutting it.

"Ah, camping's not that bad, Casey," Emily told her as they walked to homeroom together. "I go every summer with my cousins and we have a blast. I bet you'll have fun."

"With my family and, more specifically, _Derek_? I doubt it," Casey shook her head as they sat down at their desks. For once, Casey was actually upset that the school day went by so fast. It meant that it was closer to the weekend.

"Casey, make sure you pack your bathing suit," was what she was greeted with when she walked in the front door from school.

She just looked at my mother. "Fine," she said, not looking at all pleased about it. She went up to her bedroom and turned the music up, doing absolutely nothing until it was dinner time.

The whole family actually looked excited about this stupid trip. Even Derek—well, he didn't look _excited_ about it exactly, but he wasn't complaining about it, which completely surprised Casey.

"Everyone has to get to bed early tonight, we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow," her mother said with a smile at George.

"I don't like bed!" shouted Marti, pounding her mashed potatoes with her fork.

"Casey, are you done packing yet? I wanted to get the van loaded up tonight so we don't waste any time tomorrow," George looked at his new stepdaughter.

Casey cringed. She hadn't even thought about packing yet. It was definitely not one of her favorite pastimes. "I'll bring it down in an hour," she promised him.

"I can bring my make-up, right?" Casey glanced at her mother questioningly.

"Please do," Derek commented.

Casey shot him a glare. Derek just smirked in return.

"Can I bring Mr. Fuzzybear?" Marti asked Nora.

"Of course, honey," Nora replied to Marti. "And Casey…why not just go for the natural look this weekend. It's just going to be us there."

Casey sighed. She loved her make-up, but her mother had a point. She really didn't have anyone to impress out there. And it wasn't like they had a bathroom there anyway.

Wait.

"Please tell me there is atleast a Port-a-Potty out there," Casey said suddenly.

Derek laughed. "Sorry, princess. You have to do your business in the grand old wilderness." He loved this. Seeing Casey being tortured.

Even Lizzie looked horrified at the thought.

"It's not that bad," Edwin told her, seeing the look on her face. "We bring toilet paper."

"Oh, ew," Casey didn't even want to GO there. All she could think of was "man, this is going to suck."

After dinner, Casey pulled out her suitcase and went into her dresser. She neatly packed some underwear, pajamas, and some clothes to wear, along with her favorite pink bikini. She went into the bathroom and got the cleanest towel she could find and also put it in her suitcase. She packed a few toiletries, aside from her toothbrush and hairbrush, which she would need in the morning, and a light jacket in case she got cold. It was supposed to be nice out, but it would probably get cool in the evenings.

She dragged her suitcase down to George and went back upstairs to pack a small bag to keep with her during the trip to the woods. In it, she packed her CD player with some CDs and extra batteries, a few books and magazines, and a notebook with a few pens so she could write some poetry.

"Case," Derek barged in without knocking.

"Derek!" she barked. "What happened to knocking?"

"Yeah," was all Derek said. "Anyway, I need some batteries. Do you have any?"

"Just enough for me," she told him, going into her closet to pick out what sandals she would wear the next day.

"Come on, I know you always have extra," Derek argued.

"Yeah, but they're for me," she answered.

"But I don't have any," Derek said. "Come onnnn…"

Casey sighed. He was so lucky to have a stepsister like her. "Fine." She walked across the room and took her extra batteries out of her bag. "Here," she handed them to her.

"And knock next time," she placed her hands on her hips.

"Yup," Derek smiled and left.

Casey wondered why she was always so nice to him when he was a jerk to her. Probably because she was a nice person and he…well, was obnoxious.

Before bed, Lizzie went to see her sister. "Casey…are you looking forward to tomorrow?"

"Not quite, kiddo," Casey sighed, brushing her wet hair. She had just got out of the shower. "Why, are you?"

"Well, I wasn't at first. But Mom and George seem so happy about it. So I decided I'm going to try to be more optimistic about it," Lizzie said wisely. "I mean…it could be fun."

Casey looked over at her sister, realizing she was right. She usually was. "Good outlook, Lizzie. You might be right."

Lizzie smiled, looking pleased. "Goodnight, Casey."

"Night, kid," Casey gave her a hug before she left.

Deciding she was going to make the best of things like her little sister was, Casey went to bed early with a brighter outlook on things.

Her alarm shocked her awake at 6:00 AM.

"Ugh," she groaned sleepily as she crawled out of bed. Tiredly, she put on a pair of jeans and a tank-top, and washed her face with cold water to wake her up. It partially worked, and she was able to keep her eyes open as she pulled her hair up into a ponytail and brushed her teeth. She shoved her toothbrush and hairbrush into her bag before she forgot them.

Downstairs, the whole family was up and bustling around the house. Mom and George were running around trying to remember everything. Marti was whining about not being able to find her float for the lake. Edwin and Lizzie were eating breakfast and talking about all the things they could do at the lake. And Derek was even there, dressed and not looking miserable as he sat at the table.

"You're awake," Derek raised his eyebrows, feigning being impressed as Casey sat down at the table.

"And _you're_ awake," she gave him the same tone as she made herself a bowl of cereal.

"Oh, I'm up and rearing to go," he smirked at me, stretching in his chair.

"Why are you so keen on this trip anyway?" Casey couldn't help but ask curiously.

He shrugged. "Men like the outdoors. It's just a fact."

"_You're_ a _man_?" Casey laughed.

Derek glared at her. "Ha, ha. Hilarious, Casey. Really," he responded sarcastically.

She just grinned at him and ate her breakfast.

"Alright, five minutes, everybody!" George called from somewhere in the house. "I want everyone in the van in five minutes!"

Casey cleaned up the table and went upstairs to grab her bag. She made sure she had everything. "Here we go," she let out a deep breath and made her way back down the stairs and out the door. Edwin, Lizzie, and Marti were already in the very back of the van, situating themselves. That left her and Derek to take the middle seat.

"Of course," Casey groaned to herself, and slid into the van.

Seconds later, Derek popped into the van. "Casey, what a pleasure," he said sarcastically as he shoved his stuff under the front seat.

"Ditto," Casey rolled her eyes. She hoped it wasn't too long of a ride to the campgrounds.

"Everybody in?" Nora and George appeared.

"Let's go!" Marti shouted from the back.

George laughed. "Alright, let's get going then," he agreed and soon they were on the road.

Casey glared at Derek as he loudly sang along to his headphones. She immediately wished she hadn't given him those batteries.

Derek knew he was annoying her, so made sure to continue. She turned her own CD player up but could still hear him.

"Derek!" she yelled at him crossly.

He ignored her and continued. She reached over and grabbed the headphones, pulling them off of him.

"Hey!" he exclaimed and angrily snatched them back from her. They fought over them for awhile, and finally Casey just gave in and let him have them. He put them back on and made sure to sing even louder, directly in her ear.

"You're SO annoying!" Casey shouted, and Derek just grinned.

It was only a bit over an hour, but to Casey it felt like the longest ride ever. As soon as the car stopped, she leapt over Derek and jumped out of the car, so glad to be out of there.

"This is it," George said, getting out and opening the trunk of the car.

They were in a parking lot.

"What?" Casey looked confused. "Here?"

"Well, not quite," George explained. "We park here and walk for about a mile."

"Then we can go swimming!" Marti bounced.

"Everybody grab your own bags," George said. "Except for Marti. Derek, would you mind taking hers?"

Derek didn't look thrilled about it. "Fine."

Casey smirked at his misfortune. Derek made a face at her.

The MacDonald-Venturi group walked through the woods like a herd. Casey swatted at the bugs, already not a big fan of the woods. They approached the lake and Casey wrinkled her nose. The water looked murky and full of gross creatures.

"Ew," she said quietly to herself. Of course, Derek heard it.

"Oh get over it, princess," he rolled his eyes at her. "The water's fine."

"Yeah, if you like nasty swamp water," she replied with an edge.

They put their stuff down.

"So you're not going in there?" Derek raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms.

"No way," Casey shook her head. She definitely had her limits.

"I doubt that," Derek said. And as quick as a flash, he grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder caveman-style.

"Derek, put me DOWN!" Casey screamed, kicking her legs and pounding her fists.

"Alright!" he answered and dropped her—right into the lake.

"AUGHH!" Casey screamed, sputtering lake water out of her mouth. "_DEREK_!"

Derek just laughed, thinking it was hysterical. "Classic," he commented to himself, grinning wildly.

Casey sat, drenched, in the three feet of dark water. She glared up at Derek angrily. Letting out a scream of anger, she stood up and shoved him as hard as she could into the water. It worked, and he fell, landing just as she had. He looked completely taken by surprised, and Casey cackled evilly.

"Oh, it is SO ON!" Derek yelled, tackling Casey down into the water again with him. They wrestled around in the shallow water, to the amusement of Edwin and Lizzie.

"Derek, stop goofing off and help me pitch the tents!" George called to his son.

Derek dunked Casey under the water one last time before jogging over to his dad, sopping wet and out of breath.

Meanwhile, Casey tried to wring out her drenched hair. There was a slight smile on her face. She wouldn't admit it to anybody, but that had actually been a lot of fun, wrestling with Derek in the lake. She hid her smile with a faux scowl as she walked back over to her stuff, Edwin, and Lizzie.

Edwin and Lizzie exchanged looks with each other knowingly.

"You're supposed to go in the lake with your _bathing suit_ on," Marti told Casey matter-of-factly. She didn't look amused by Casey's soaked clothing.

"I know, I know," Casey told her, getting her towel out of her back to attempt to dry herself off. Luckily it was warm and getting pretty sunny, so she would probably wouldn't take that long for her clothes to dry.

Derek and George set up three tents, one for Nora and George, one for the girls, and one for the boys. Casey didn't mind sharing with Lizzie, but Marti was another story.

When she told her mother about this, Nora sighed. "Casey, I'm sure it will be fine. But if Marti acts up, just send her to me and George, and she can stay with us."

"Alright," Casey liked that back-up plan.

"Swimming time!" Edwin called out, stripping down to the swimming trunks that he apparently had been wearing the entire time. He let out a whoop and ran to the lake. Lizzie laughed and went to go put on her own bathing suit.

"Are you coming, Casey?" Lizzie asked, digging her bathing suit out of her bag.

Casey sighed. The water was pretty gross looking, but it wasn't like she hadn't already been soaked in it. "Fine."

So far, the camping trip didn't seem like it was going to be _that _bad. Of course, nobody seemed to notice the dark clouds beginning to approach the campers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **_Thanks so much for all the great reviews! Here's the next chapter of the story. It's kind of short but I figured it's better to have a short chapter updatethan no chapter update, right? lol. Please keep posting feedback so I know how this story is doing and so I know that I'm going in the right direction with this fic lol. It will eventually be Dasey, I promise!_

* * *

"Didn't anyone check the weather report before we left?" Edwin groaned at his family as everyone scurried to jam their things into their tents when the clouds opened up suddenly on them.

The rain quickly turned into a heavy downpour, and with the sound of thunder, Nora made everyone get inside their tents. Marti went with Nora and George, screaming about the loud thunder and how she wanted to go home. Derek and Edwin closed themselves up into their own tent and broke out a pack of playing cards. And Casey and Lizzie both shut their tent and changed out of their drenched bathing suits into dry pairs of shorts and sweatshirts.

"Lizzie, Casey, do you want to play cards?" Edwin's voice was barely heard through loud rainfall.

Lizzie and Casey both looked at each other and shrugged. They had nothing else to do. So they ran as fast as possible over to their stepbrothers' tent.

"Let's play Crazy Eights," Casey suggested, sitting down in a sort of square with the others.

Derek just looked at her. "Crazy Eights? You've gotta be kidding me. That's sissy stuff."

"We like Black Jack and Poker," Edwin agreed with Derek, as always.

"I don't know how to play those," Lizzie said.

"I'll teach you," Derek said oh-so-graciously. Casey just rolled her eyes. What was next, were they going to start placing bets and gambling?

Half an hour later, they had played several rounds of each game, and everyone had one a few times—that is, except for Casey.

"Man, you _suck_," Derek commented, shaking his head in disdain at Casey.

"I just had bad luck with card games, that's all," she defended herself, tilting her head in the air defiantly.

"Just with card games?" Derek laughed.

Casey glared at him. "What is THAT supposed to me?"

Edwin and Lizzie exchanged looks that said, "_Here we go again_."

"What do you think it means?" Derek smirked cruelly. "Face it, Case; you suck at pretty much everything."

Casey's eyes flared. "I do not! I'm a hell of a lot smarter than _you_, Derek!"

"Ah yes, the grade-grubber Casey," Derek rolled his eyes. He leaned in close to her, his face just millimeters from hers. "Nobody likes a grade-grubber."

Infuriated, Casey let out a shriek, "You're a jerk, Derek!" She jumped up and ran out of the tent, wanting to be as far away from him as possible.

Lizzie glared at Derek. Why did he always have to be so mean to Casey?

Derek grinned smugly to himself, and shuffled the cards. "Who's up for another round?"

Making sure that Casey had enough time to cool off, Lizzie returned to her own tent about twenty minutes later. She scratched her head, surprised to see that Casey wasn't there. She looked around the darkening campsite and didn't see anybody. Her eyebrows furrowing, she ran back into the boys' tent.

"Guys, I don't see Casey anywhere," she informed them.

Both boys looked at her in confusion.

"What do you mean you don't see her?" Derek asked. "She isn't in your tent?"

Lizzie shook her head firmly. "No. And she's not around the campsite either."

"Did you check Dad and Nora's tent?" Edwin looked at Lizzie. She shook her head and quickly ran over to the tent. She peered in, seeing only her mom, George, and Marti singing rain-themed songs together.

"Come join us, Lizzie," George gave her a grin.

"No thanks," Lizzie was now worried. She ran back to the boys' tent again, now soaked from dodging from tent to tent. "Nothing," she told them.

Derek felt a bit of his own worry biting at him. "You don't think that she would run off into the woods, do you?"

Lizzie shrugged. "I don't know…she was pretty upset about what you said to her," she told Derek. Derek now felt a pang of guilt. It would be his fault if anything happened to her…

He stood up. "I'm going to go look for her."

Edwin looked alarmed. "Shouldn't we tell Dad first?"

Derek shook his head. "It's my fault she's gone. I can find her myself."

Lizzie ran over to her tent and took out two blankets and a flashlight. "Here, take these. It's getting dark."

Derek nodded his thanks. "I'll be back soon," he told them and jogged off towards the woods.

"Should we tell Mom and George?" Lizzie sat down next to Edwin, shivering because she was wet.

Edwin handed her his jacket and she gratefully pulled it on. "Give Derek a little bit. He'll find her."

The two of them sat there in apprehensive silence.

Meanwhile, Derek was ambling through the woods. He felt bad about what he had said to Casey. Now she had run off…and who knows what could have happened to her.

"Casey!" he called. "Casey, answer me!" The heavy rainfall and thunder swallowed up his cries as he searched for his stepsister, with each step moving deeper and deeper into the woods.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **_Hmm... there were just so many different ways to go about this next chapter... I hope I picked the right one! Thanks for all the feedback, I really appreciate knowing that my story is being read! Let me know how I did with this chapter... I was gonna hold off on the Dasey to kind of make everyone wait a bit, but I couldn't resist ;-) So here's the start of Dasey in this story! Enjoy!_

* * *

Casey had gone off to think, but had gotten lost. She was frightened and shaking, cold and wet from the horrible weather. Her eyes darted around and around as she looked for something familiar, but could find nothing. Usually she would have been more calm and thought up a plan for herself. But it was getting dark and she was alone in the middle of a thunderstorm in the woods. How could she be calm at a time like _that_?

Letting out a choked sob, Casey fell to the ground and pulled her knees up to her chest, rocking herself back and forth for warmth while she cried.

It took Derek a longer time to find her than he thought it would. But when he saw her, curled up and sobbing by herself, he felt instant relief wash over him. He ran to her and surprised himself by putting her arms around her and hugging her tightly.

"Derek?" Casey asked, her teeth chattering. She was freezing. Her lips were turning blue and her whole body was trembling.

"Casey," was all he could say, just so glad that she was alright.

"Cold," she murmured into his ear.

He nodded, pulling away from her. She looked awful and her skin was so wet and clammy that he winced when he touched her. He quickly took his soaked sweatshirt off and pulled the slightly drier T-shirt over his head. Then he put the sweatshirt back on and leaned down to Casey. She let him pull her own sweatshirt off of her so she was just in her bra, and then he tugged his T-shirt over her head. He wrapped both blankets around her and sat down before pulling her on to his lap. She was shaking uncontrollably, but felt so much better in his arms.

"So cold," she whispered against his warm chest, pressing her cheek against it, listening to his heartbeat ring in her ear.

"I know, baby," Derek said, the gentle words just flowing out of his mouth. He tenderly rubbed her back, trying to warm her up. He wouldn't admit it, but he was scared shitless. Casey definitely wasn't doing too well; he had never seen her look so vulnerable before. He rocked her back and forth in his arms, hoping that she would warm up.

The rain finally slowed to a drizzle after almost an hour of the two trying to find protection under a large tree. Casey was still shivering, and Derek didn't like it one bit.

"Case, you have to take the rest of your wet clothes off so you can dry off," Derek told her.

Not in a state to fight with him, Casey let Derek help her stand up. She kept the blankets wrapped around her as she maneuvered her shorts off under it.

"Everything," he told her. The rain was stopping, and he was going to set her clothes out to dry. He didn't want to let her know yet that he had no idea where the hell they were and how to get back to their campsite.

She nodded slowly and slid her pink underwear and matching pink bra off, along with Derek's T-shirt which was now soaked again. Derek took them from her and set them to dry on a low branch as the rain completely stopped. It was getting really dark however.

"Wait, w-what about y-you?" Casey asked, still shivering as she looked pointedly at his soaked clothing. She handed him one of the semi-dry but warm blankets. He was going to protest, but he was soaked to the bone too and wanted out of his clothes. He pulled the blanket around him and tugged off his shorts, boxers, and sweatshirt, laying them out to dry along with Casey's clothes.

"We're lost, aren't we?" Casey asked quietly.

Derek gave her a slow nod. He knew they were really far into the woods. Bending down, he tried to remember what he learned in the few years he was a Boy Scout way back when, and it took a couple of tries, but he started a nice little fire.

Casey looked impressed.

"Come here," Derek said, knowing Casey needed the extra warmth from his body. Plus, he just wanted her to be close to him for some reason.

She obediently climbed into his lap, too cold to argue with his bossiness, and they sat together by the fire. Derek rocked Casey slowly in his arms, absentmindedly, as he stared at the flames of the fire.

"How come you came looking for me?" Casey asked him, breaking the silence.

He looked over at her. "I was worried," he said honestly. "It was my fault you ran." He glanced down, his cheeks getting a bit heated. He hated apologizing, but Casey really deserved an apology. "I'm sorry, Case."

She nodded, cuddling up to him more. "I'm just glad you found me." She sighed. "I was so scared."

Derek brushed her dripping hair off of her face, feeling how cold her cheek was. He stroked it, warming it up, and she glanced up at him.

"Your lips are still blue," Derek commented, reaching up and brushing the pad of his thumb against her lower lip. He stared at those lips until they were all that he could see, all that he could think about. And gently, not able to resist, he pressed his warm lips against her trembling purplish-blue ones.

He felt Casey gasp in surprise at the contact, but she didn't pull away. Derek gently pressed little kisses across her lips, trying to warm her up. At least, that's what he _told_ himself he was trying to do.

Casey didn't know what the hell was going on, but she didn't have enough strength to fight it. So, she just went with it, losing herself in her stepbrother's warmth.

Derek framed her face with his warm hands and leaned back just a bit to see her just simply staring back at him, her eyes slightly closed and dazed from the kiss. With a slow smile, he dipped his head down and pressed his lips against hers again, this time deepening the kiss gradually until he felt her lips part, allowing his tongue to slide into her wet mouth. He kissed her hungrily, and she kissed him back with just as much passion. Her arms wrapped around his neck and his hands slid under the blanket to feel the cold but soft expanse of her naked back. She moaned against his lips as his tongue caressed her own, kissing her like she had never been kissed before.

Derek's hands rubbed up and down her back, skin against skin, trying to warm her up as his lips trailed down her cold, slick neck. He lapped up the droplets of rain that had remained on her neck, calming her cold skin with his warm tongue. He left wet kisses all across her neck and throat, then moved back up to her lips.

"Mmm…Derek…" Casey sighed in content, never thinking that she would ever be making out with her stepbrother. In the middle of the woods. Wearing only blankets.

"Let me warm you up," he whispered against her lips, and she nodded, eyes still closed. She would probably let him do anything with those warm hands and lips of his at this point.

She felt his hands slip into her blanket and start stroking her cold, clammy stomach. She kissed him deeply as his slightly rough but incredibly warm hands soothed her skin. His hands moved up higher up her torso, causing her to moan out in pleasure at the feeling. He gently warmed her up, making her cheeks flush as he groaned into her mouth. She was so soft.

"Warmer?" he asked her, breathing heavily, his hands sliding back to rub along the length of her arms and then to wrap her blanket more tightly around her body.

Casey nodded, her cheeks still pink. He gave her a genuine smile, and pressed a kiss against her forehead.

"Thanks," Casey whispered, leaning her head against his chest again, amazed by his tenderness.

He pressed his lips against her bare shoulder in a soft kiss. He could have lost her. He knew she wouldn't have made it if he hadn't found her before it was too late. And that scared him more than anything ever had before in his life. "I really am sorry for earlier, Case. I didn't mean any of it. I just like getting a rise out of you," he told her lowly.

She pulled back a little, her big blue eyes staring up at him questioningly. "Why?"

He looked at the girl in his arms and smirked. "Because you're sexy when you're pissed."

Casey flushed at this, and Derek liked her embarrassed reaction. There was a comfortable silence and Derek sighed. "I'm starving. I wish I had brought food."

Casey nodded. "I'm too tired to be hungry."

He pulled the weak-looking girl even closer against him, making her more comfortable. "Get some sleep then."

"You'll stay here?" she mumbled, reaching over to wrap an arm around his waist while she settled against his chest.

"Right here," he promised, kissing the crown of her wet head.

Casey smiled, snuggling into Derek before closing her eyes. And even though she was lost in the middle of the woods, she had never felt so safe in her life.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **_I wasn't planning on updating again this soon, but I figured I would because I've gotten such nice feedback from readers. Thank you so much! So here's the next chapter... it's short but I promise the next chapter will be longer ;-) Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

Casey woke up just as the sun was coming up. Her skin had warmed up and dried off, so, while Derek was still sleeping on the dew-sprinkled grass, she quietly pulled on her now-dry clothing. As she was pulling her sweatshirt over her head, she heard Derek stir. 

"Nice thing to wake up to," Derek grinned as he watched Casey struggle to put her top on.

She finally got the sweatshirt on and gave him an exasperated look. Then she pouted. "I'm hungry, Derek."

"Me too," he yawned and stretched, then stood up. He didn't notice Casey's jaw drop as he shamelessly let his blanket fall to the ground while he grabbed his own dried clothing.

She blushed a deep crimson as her eyes followed his every move as he pulled his clothing on. He finally turned to her as he yanked his T-shirt over her head and saw her red cheeks. He smirked, teasing her, "Like the view?"

Her cheeks only reddened, and she quickly looked away, not responding.

"We should start looking for the campsite," he continued after a minute, glancing around the area he was in. He could see much better now with the sun actually up.

"Mom and George are probably looking for us," Casey said quietly.

"Let's start moving anyway," Derek looked over at Casey. She looked…different. More fragile and vulnerable than usual. She still looked like that frozen, needy girl from last night. He averted his eyes, not wanting to think about their kissing last night just yet. Right now he had to figure out what direction to start moving in. "I'm thinking… that way is west." He said finally, and Casey's eyebrows knit together as she looked up at him from where she now sat.

"How do you know?" she questioned. She knew it was just a random guess.

He shrugged. "Just a feeling."

She rolled her eyes. She didn't want to go on "just a feeling."

"Well, then, what direction do you think we should go in?" he glared at her in annoyance.

Casey's lips pursed together as she stared at each option. Every direction looked the same to her—full of trees. "I think maybe we should stay where we are and wait for a search party to find us," she said sensibly.

Derek just stared at her. "Just stay here? What good will _that_ do us!"

She ignored him. "And maybe we should look for some berries or something to eat."

He now looked at his stepsister as if she was completely bonkers. "What if they're poisonous!"

She sighed heavily. His yelling really wasn't helpful. "At this point I don't care. I'm starving."

Derek studied her. She looked sad and worn out. And, as surprising as it was, he felt kind of… _bad_ about it. His tone getting much softer, he told her he would go look for berries and she should stay here.

"Don't go too far," she told him, her eyes looking a bit anxious. She was afraid he would get lost, too, and that they would be separated.

Derek gave her a comforting smile of understanding. "I won't." And he set off in search of food.

Casey stared at her dirty hands. She felt like she was on some kind of stupid reality show. Or even _Lost_ or something like that. She did feel lost. And now with Derek gone, she felt alone, too.

Trying to get her mind off of things, she began building random shapes with twigs and fallen leaves. She got so into her designs that she nearly missed the sound of a stick snapping not too far from where she sat.

Alerted by this, Casey stood up quickly. Hugging herself, she asked, "H-hello? Derek is that you?"

Nothing.

"Derek, this isn't funny," she said a little bit more firmly.

Casey backed up against a tree, looking around wildly. She suddenly had this horrible feeling that it _wasn't_ Derek that was approaching her. He liked to scare her, that's true, but he would have come clean by now…

"Derek?" she asked weakly one more time.

And what came out of the woods to her left was definitely NOT Derek…


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **_Hmm it took me awhile to figure out what I wanted to be coming after Casey, lol. So, it's random, but I chose a ... well, you'll find out in a second ;-) Thanks for all the great reviews, you have no idea how much I appreciate them! They really motivate me to update as quickly as I can. Anyway, thanks again and enjoy! (PS I know, this chapter isn't that long... but I wanted to update sooner for you guys!)_

* * *

Casey let out a scream as the growling animal approached her. A wolf.

"N-nice, wolfie," she said calmly, trying to coo but a bit too shaky to sound convincing enough. She was already pressed up against a large tree, the bark scraping against her spine as she tried to melt into it.

The wolf just growled again, making a big show of revealing his sharp fangs at the wide-eyed teenager. He continued to advance her slowly, menacingly.

"Shoo!" Casey decided to try a different approach. She grabbed a large stick and threw it in the opposite direction of her, hoping that the wolf would go chase it or something.

"Okay, so you're not like a dog," she mumbled as she watched the wolf still stalking towards her, unfazed by the stick-throwing. If she had known there were wolves in these woods, she wouldn't have agreed to go on the damn camping trip in the first place…

"Great… think, Casey, think…" she bit her lip, trying to keep calm even though the drooling animal kept growling lowly at her.

"Case, I found—" Derek's chipper voice quickly stopped short when he saw the predicament Casey was in.

"Derek!" Casey was more than glad that he had come into view at that moment.

Derek let out a swear, dropping whatever it was that he had in his hands as he looked from Casey's frightened face, over to the mean-looking animal that was staring at his stepsister like she was lunch.

Quick-thinking as always, Derek groped on the ground for a rock of some sort, and when he found one, he quickly threw it at the animal. The wolf let out a yelp, and Derek gained his full attention immediately.

"You want a piece of me?" Derek incensed him, tossing another rock at the animal. The wolf immediately changed directions and started charging at Derek.

"OH, SHIT!" Derek let out a yell, and, turning on his heel, ran into the woods as fast as he could.

"DEREK!" Casey screamed as she watched the wolf chase after her stepbrother, and lost sight of the two of them as they bolted deep into the forest.

"Oh God… oh my God…" Casey covered her mouth with her hand, not knowing what to do now that Derek was on his way to being wolf food.

She collapsed onto her knees, and felt a drop of water on her shoulder. Followed by another. And another.

She quickly looked up to see that the clouds had darkened. Great.

"Casey!" Derek came running towards her, and she let out a yelp of relief, quickly throwing herself into her stepbrother's arms. She was glad to see that there was no sign of the wolf chasing after him.

"How did you get away?" Casey asked, not loosening her hold on Derek one bit.

Derek closed his eyes, clutching Casey to him. He was still panting from trying to outrun the stupid animal. "Luck. Pure luck," was all he could attest it with.

"What if he comes back?" Casey mumbled as the rain began sprinkling around them.

"He seemed too preoccupied for that," Derek shrugged, and Casey decided she didn't care. As long as he was alright. And they were safe for now, even though they were lost in the woods.

Derek pulled Casey down onto the ground and shifted her onto his lap, concealing her body as best he could so she wouldn't get too wet. He didn't want a repeat of last night.

"I don't want you to get cold again," he told her when she looked up at him questioningly with her big blue eyes.

"You can warm me up," she said almost daringly, her eyes suddenly focusing on his lips.

Derek gave her an infamous Derek-smirk, and quickly swooped down to capture her lips with his own. She wrapped her arms around him, pulling him closer, when all of the sudden they heard, "Casey? Derek?"

They quickly pulled apart, looking around quickly. Nobody.

"Casey? Derek?" they heard again.

It was their family. They were looking for them.

"Oh, thank God," Casey hurriedly stood up, and Derek quickly followed suit.

"We're here!" Casey yelled.

"Over here!" Derek echoed, trying to keep himself from looking frazzled over the kiss.

And how he was beginning to think of his stepsister as something _much_ more than sisterly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: **_Sorry guys, it's been a long day, so I could only get a short chapter out. But at least I updated, right :-p Hope you enjoy it even though it's short. More soon... if you want, of course :-)_

* * *

"Oh God, am I glad to see you!" Casey exclaimed to Edwin and Lizzie as they came into view. 

"George, Dad,they're over here!" Edwin yelled.

George, Nora, and Marti both quickly appeared, and Casey watched relief rush over their faces.

"Casey! Derek!" Nora cried, running over to her daughter and stepson and squeezing them tightly.

"Mom, I'm fine," Casey could sense her worry and gave her a smile. "Just…really hungry."

"Smerek!" Marti ran to her brother and he swung her up into his arms, hugging her happily.

"Were you okay with the storm?" Nora asked, not letting go of Casey for a minute.

Casey nodded. "We survived it. Derek was actually a lot of help. He built a fire and everything." She looked over at Derek, who smirked at her.

Casey thought of how he had warmed her up and blushed, looking away so her mother wouldn't notice.

"Let's get you two back," George said. "So we can feed you."

Casey and Derek both were glad about that. As soon as they got back, they ate as much as they could stuff into their stomachs, as Nora and George scolded them for running off. The rain had only been a light shower, and had ended just as quickly as it began. It was now beginning to be a nice sunny day once again.

"George, maybe we should leave today instead," Nora said quietly to her new husband. She didn't want any of the children getting lost in the woods again. Casey and Derek had scared her to death.

"No," Casey interrupted. She knew how much this meant to the Venturi family and felt bad about it. "Mom, George, I'm sorry about running off. We'll be fine for the rest of the trip, I promise. Don't cut the trip short because of my mistake."

George and Nora both studied Casey and then looked at each other.

"Fine," Nora said slowly. "But no more running off, Casey. I mean it."

"I promise," Casey nodded in agreement with a small smile of victory. She then looked over at Derek, who gave her a small smirk and then went to his tent. Casey watched him retreat, wondering if either of them was ever going to mention what had transpired in the woods.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: **_Okay, everyone, here's the second-to-last chapter of this fic. I plan on rating the next chapter 'Mature,' if you are all okay with that. If not, speak now or forever hold your peace! ;-) It won't be terribly explicit or anything, but will involve some... Dasey fun ;-) Alright, let me know what you think! Enjoy!_

* * *

They did some family bonding activities that Derek would never have participated in in public, but in the woods he didn't have to look as cool as he so naturally was, and so he joined in on the games. For lunch, George barbecued on the small grill he had taken and they ate some fruit for dessert. 

After their lunches settled, George and Nora set up a relay race for the entire family. It was boys vs. girls.

"That's not far, we only have three and they have four!" Edwin exclaimed when the teams were divided.

Derek looked at his brother. "Ed, they have _Marti_."

"Hey!" Marti looked offended and stuck her tongue out at her brothers.

"Don't worry, Marti, we'll kick their butts," Casey winked at her little stepsister.

Derek raised an eyebrow, hearing this. "Oh really?" he walked closer to Casey. "Should we make bets on this?"

"Fine," Casey put her hands on her hips, looking just as taunting.

"Okay," Derek liked that she obviously wasn't going to back down. Stubborn girl. "How about… losers have to wait on the winners tonight?"

George overheard this. "Derek, I don't think betting is a good idea," he said parentally.

"Oh, George, it's just a harmless bet," Nora smiled. "It might give the kids more motivation in the relay."

George looked surprised at this. "So are you in on the bet too, then?"

Nora grinned. "Yes, I guess I am."

"I'm in," Casey glared at Derek.

"Me too," Edwin agreed.

"Okay," Lizzie nodded.

Derek smirked, obviously pleased with himself. "Okay, then, it's settled."

"What's going on?" Marti looked so confused. Lizzie went over to explain it to her.

Derek leaned in close to Casey, and she could feel her heart speed up. Gently, his lips brushed against her ear as he whispered the words, "Bring it." Grinning smugly, he backed away.

"Oh, consider it brought," Casey raised her head defiantly at him.

The teams assembled and the competitions began.

And a few hours later, Casey found herself serving the boys dinner.

"Thank you, _loser_," Derek smirked as Casey placed his dish in front of him.

She gritted her teeth. Trying to sound chipper, she asked, "Anything else I can do?"

Derek looked up and to the side as if he was thinking very hard about it. "Hmmm… I could use a foot rub."

"Ew!" Casey wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Absolutely not!"

"Hey, don't be a sore loser," Derek warned.

"I am not rubbing your smelly feet!" Casey exclaimed, standing up.

"Now Casey, we did lose fair and square," Nora reminded her as she brought lemonade out for the guys.

"But mom…" Casey protested.

"Rub," Derek grinned evilly, thrusting one foot in the air. He watched in sadistic amusement as Casey got on her knees and began rubbing his tired feet. He watched her as he tried to eat, but he could barely chew his food, his whole body almost numb at the soothing feeling of Casey's soft hands. She worked on each toe diligently, and Derek just watched in fascination at her mesmerizing hands. As she gently pulled on each toe, Derek felt himself becoming aroused. He coughed, shifting in his seat, suddenly very uncomfortable.

"Uh, that's enough, thanks," Derek pulled his foot away from his grasp.

"I didn't do the other one," her blue eyes met his and he shook his head.

"That's okay, uh, you can go…clean up me and Edwin's tent," he quickly said, needing her as far away from him as possible right then so he could get himself back under control.

"Okay…" Casey said slowly and walked off.

Casey didn't understand why Derek was so weird. Not that she wasn't glad that she didn't have to rub his other foot, too. Maybe she just hadn't done a good job with the first one. Shrugging to herself, she made Derek and Edwin's sleeping bags, straightening them out. She re-organized their small living space and then went back out to go eat dinner with the rest of the girls.

She felt Derek's eyes on her the whole time but didn't look over at him once.

Later that night, George set up a campfire and the family sat around, telling un-scary ghost stories and making smores.

"We're going home tomorrow morning," George said as the fire began to die and the kids began to get sleepy. "So, everyone, try to get some sleep tonight. And nobody running off tonight!"

Casey looked guilty. "Okay."

Nora, George, and Marti went off to bed.

"I'm getting tired too," Lizzie said, looking half-asleep already. She had been up most of the night worrying about her sister.

Casey nodded. She didn't really feel that tired, but followed Lizzie into the tent. Edwin and Derek retired as well.

Casey closed her eyes, listening to the sounds of the woods and of Lizzie's light snoring. It was an unexpectedly warm night, so she kicked off her blankets and tried to let sleep win her over. After over an hour of trying to sleep, she quietly snuck out of the tent to walk around outside. She stood by the lake, which was lit by the moonlight. It looked almost ethereal, and suddenly Casey wanted nothing more but to swim in the lake under the full moon.

Biting her lip, she looked over at the three tents. Each were still with its sleeping occupants. It was risky. But she felt like it was her only chance to do something like this. Before she could tell herself that it was a bad idea, she quickly slid out of her pajamas, leaving on her underwear and bra, and waded into the lake.

She did the back-float, staring up at the billions of stars that dotted the sky. She felt so peaceful and calm. She was instantly glad that she had decided to do this.

She closed her eyes, treading above the water. Suddenly she heard a voice that snapped her eyes open.

"Midnight swim, Case?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: **_Okay, this is a_ **WARNING : **_I've upped the rating for this last chapter... it's rated_ **MATURE**_, so if anyone is offended by that, please turn back now! It contains sex... although not very explicit. It's also the last chapter, so I just wanted to thank everybody for their great reviews and encouraging words :-) I appreciate it very much. I'm sure you'll be seeing more Dasey fics from me in the future (I just can't seem to stop lol), so look for that! Alright, on with the ending!_

* * *

Casey snapped her head over at the sound of Derek's voice. He was illuminated under the moonlight, standing there in his pyjamas with a smirk on his face. Casey waded over to him, her cheeks only slightly pink from having been caught. 

"How's the water?" he asked, his eyes lingering on the parts of her body that showed above the surface.

"Warm," she said softly, wondering just what he was going to do next. She just watched as he stripped down in front of her, exposing his hard abs, leaving only his boxers on as he started towards her. He closed his eyes briefly as his body began disappearing under the water. It was warm from previous hours under the sun, just as she had said, and it felt really good.

He swam over to Casey, and silently they paused in the water, simply looking at each other, studying each other, daring each other to make the first move. To Derek's complete surprise, it was Casey who first reached over and touched him, gently wrapping her arms around his neck, but still keeping a bit of a distance between them.

Derek quickly grabbed hold of Casey's hips below the surface of the water, pulling her closer to him.

"Derek…" she began.

"Shhh," he stopped her, closing the space between them and capturing her lips with his own.

They both groaned simultaneously at the feel of their lips meeting. Derek slid his tongue into her mouth, kissing Casey deeply and she wrapped her legs around him under the warm water that surrounded them.

"I just…mmuh…wanted to thank you for coming after me yesterday…" Casey moaned out between kisses. She could feel Derek's body hardening against her as she ran her fingers through his damp hair.

"Well, this is a good way to thank me…" Derek smirked against her lips before capturing them again, sliding his hands up her bare sides to splay against her bare back that was half-submerged under the dark water. He ran his finger under the clasp of her bra, and when Casey didn't say anything, he swiftly unclasped it.

Casey felt her bra slip off of her but didn't stop Derek. She didn't want to. She began kissing down his neck as his hands came up to cup her breasts.

"So soft…" he murmured as he massaged her sensitive skin. He felt her lips latch onto his throat and begin sucking gently. He moaned and closed his eyes. The flew open again once he felt Casey's hands at the waistband of his boxers.

"Case…" he whispered, his voice thick with lust. "What are you doing?"

"Thanking you…" she murmured, detaching her lips from his throat and looking up at him. Even in the dark, he could see the desire in her eyes.

He swallowed harshly. "You don't have to do this…"

"I want to," she said softly, biting her lower lip. She had never wanted anything more in her whole life than she wanted him at that exact moment.

"We can't…" he drifted off. They could never have anything. They were stepbrother and stepsister. And Casey knew this. She nodded slowly.

"I know," she whispered, running her fingers through his hair again. "Let's just have this moment then." She wanted this. She really did.

Derek looked hesitant. He wanted it, too. So much. So he gave in, leaning down and kissing her passionately to let her know that he was game.

She smiled against his lips and her hands drifted down to the waistband of his boxers. She tugged at them, and he helped her get them off of him. He stepped out of them and the boxers joined her bra at the bottom of the shallow lake.

Casey reached out to touch him, but he stopped her, his hands moving to the last remaining article of clothing between them. He easily hooked his fingers inside the waistband and slid the panties down her long legs. He pulled her tightly to him, then, crushing her bare breasts against his chest, skin coming into contact with skin.

They were silent as Casey wrapped her legs around him again, linking her ankles together tightly so she had a good grip. Derek gently gripped her hips. She closed her eyes tightly and clutched at his shoulders, preparing for the next move. And Derek pushed himself inside of her.

Casey cried out in pain, and Derek quickly pressed his lips to hers to swallow any noises that might wake up their family. Her nails dug into his shoulders painfully, and tears slipped down her face, but Derek continued until he was fully inside her. He continued kissing her until she seemed to relax in his arms, her grip on him loosening and the tears rolling down her cheeks coming to a stop.

"You okay?" Derek asked breathlessly as he released her lips.

Casey nodded, the pain subsiding. She had known it was going to hurt, so at least she had been ready for it. Derek looked down at her a little worriedly. He had had sex before, but never with a virgin. He had figured that Casey was one, but wasn't completely sure about it, since she _had_ been dating Sam for awhile.

Well, now he was sure.

"Go ahead," she gave him the okay, her arms wrapping around his neck.

Derek slowly began moving, getting Casey adjusted to his movements. And slowly, instinctively, she began to meet his thrusts, guided by his hands on her hips.

"Mmmuhhh….Casey…." Derek moaned, his eyes closing in pleasure. She felt so good.

Casey couldn't speak as she concentrated on their rhythm. It felt so… right. Her head tilted back as pleasure began to warm her body, and she felt like she was floating.

"_Oh god, Derek_…" she managed to breathe and his grip tightened on her hips in response, pushing himself deeper into her body.

They continued their mating until Derek felt Casey begin to twitch and knew she was about to let go. He quickly sped up the pace and shoved his tongue into her mouth. They kissed each other frantically as they released, swallowing each other's cries of pleasure.

When they were finished, Casey relaxed against Derek's body. He released her lips and hugged her to him, both of their bodies tingling. As their breathing calmed down and returned to a regular pace, Derek slid himself out of Casey and Casey released her legs from around Derek. They both stared at each other silently.

"Thank you," Derek found himself whispering to her hoarsely, his forehead mating against hers. He wasn't sure what he was thanking her for… giving her virginity to him?

But Casey just gave him a little smile. "That's my line," she whispered jokingly. He looked down at her with a smile playing on his face. And she brushed a light kiss across his lips before wading out of the lake and back to her tent.

* * *

The next morning, Derek and Casey acted as they normally do around each other. They bantered and fought. Neither of them mentioned what had happened last night.

It was like it had never happened.

Until…

"_Ew_!" Edwin came running out of the lake, looking disgusted.

"What is it, honey?" Nora asked as she looked up from making lunch for the crew.

"Marti found a bra in the lake," he said with a grossed-out face. The family looked over to the lake, where Marti was swimming around with her floaties on, using the bra as a slingshot. Nora muttered something about hormonal teenagers that sometimes use this campsite area.

And nobody noticed Casey's blushing cheeks and Derek's huge smirk.

* * *

**the end ;-)**


End file.
